lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Sounds of Fandom
'''The Sounds of Fandom '''is game by Sky Studios. Plot Katreena Blackwood threatens to destroy all music! Now it's your job to to raise money to save the music industry by playing! Play as Sky, Pixel, Miles, and many more in practice mode, or create your own character and you work your character's way up the rank from small town gigs to full on concerts while singing along to your favorite songs by your favorite artists in this musically masterful game! Characters * Sky * Pixel * Miles * Trigger * GameTime * Searing * Rap * Shade * AD * Trail * Dap * Kiddie * Fun * Custom Character Slot #1 * Custom Character Slot #2 * Custom Character Slot #3 Songs Easy: * "All the Small Things" by Blink-182 * "Piano Man" by Billy Joel * "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith * "Basket Case" by Green Day * "Back in Black" by AC/DC * "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival * "I Love Rock and Roll" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts * "Mad World" by Tears for Fears * "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne * "Demons" by Imagine Dragons * "My Own Worst Enemy" by Lit * "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees * "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts * "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" by Fall Out Boy * "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay * "One Little Slip" by Barenaked Ladies * "Fire" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience * "Ghostbusters" by Ray Parker Jr. * "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows * "Tubthumping" by Cumbawamba Medium: * "21 Guns" by Green Day * "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel * "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance * "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy * "Believer" by Imagine Dragons * "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey * "Why Don't You Get a Job?" by The Offspring * "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down * "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne * "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train * "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers * "Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts * "No Sleep Til' Brooklyn" by The Beastie Boys * "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons * "Born in the U.S.A" by Bruce Springsteen * "The Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel * "On Our Way" by Bobby Brown * "Break Out" by The Foo Fighters * "Creeping in My Soul" by Cryoshell * "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic * "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls * "Monster" by The Automatic Hard: * "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)" by The Offspring * "The Real Slim Shady" by Eminem * "Hotel California" by The Eagles * "Mad Hatter" by Melanie Martinez * "Stayin' Alive" by The Bee Gees * "MMMBOP" by Hanson * "The Final Countdown" by Europe * "Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria * "Crash" by The Primitives * ""So What?" by P!NK * "It's the End of the World as We Know it (And I Feel Fine)" by R.E.M * "Wheel in the Sky" by Journey Extreme: * "Bohemian Rapsody" by Queen * "Death of a Bachelor" by Panic! at the Disco * "Scenes From an Italian Restaurant" by Billy Joel * "They Want EFX" by Das EFX * "American Pie" by Don Mclean * "Child in Time" by Deep Purple DLC Packs Metal 4Ever Pack Hard: * "Master of Puppets" by Mettalica * "Nemesis" by Arch Enemy * "Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit * "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour * "Raining Blood" by Slayer The Motivational Pack Easy: * "Happy" by Pharrell Williams * "Shake it Off" by Taylor Swift Medium: * "Just Fine" by Mary J. Blige. Emo Supremo Pack #1 Easy: * "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World * "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance Medium: * "Game Over" by Falling in Reverse * "Reinventing the Wheel to Run Myself Over" by Fall Out Boy * "Cute Without the 'e'" by Taking Back Sunday Trivia * The user characters can only be used in practice mode, you need to make your own character to play the story. Category:Sky Studios Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:Musical Category:Skylanderlord3 Category:PEGI 12 Category:10/10 Category:Teen Video Games Category:Cancelled